Done with Everything
by PercyOrEragon
Summary: Why? Why would she do this? It was going great until she kissed him. I don't understand. She betrayed me and I'm done. Done with Everything.
1. Chapter 1 How could this happen to me?

Chapter 1: How could this happen to me?

**Author's note: I'm going to try to keep publishing this story along with my other one every three to seven days. It's going to be tough so bear with me. This story will have nothing to do with the other in any way shape or form. I hope I can get you guys more involved in this story. Anyway, let's get started (p.s. I'm only doing a disclaimer at the beginning so, yeah. These characters and this world are all his creations and I do not own them, but I do own the plot). Last thing (I promise), check out my other story and drop a review. I need to know how I'm doing. Go to my profile and check it out. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

How could this happen to me? I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to be angry, surprised, hurt, or unfazed? No, that was a stupid question. I was hurt to say the least.

I never saw this coming. I mean, how could she, after everything? After defeating Kronos, his army, and the kiss.

I was sitting on Zeus's fist, staring up at the sky wondering why the Fates were so cruel, why the world was so cruel. It felt as if Hades had come and taken my soul down to the Underworld. I was a shell of a man, without a reason to live. She was my sunshine, my happiness, my achievement, and everything else of mine. I felt as if someone had figured out where my Achilles heel is and stabbed me there as hard as they could.

"WHY?! Why?" I cried. She deserted me, just like that.

I heard a voice call in the distance. "Percy!" I knew whose voice it was but I solemnly swore to myself that I wouldn't call out to her and tell her where I was. I wouldn't allow her to crawl to me and tell me how sorry she is and how she wants me back.

I'm done. Done with her. Done with our relationship. I'm done with everything.

I got up from where I was sitting on the giant stones and jumped down from the rock formation.

I looked through a break in the trees and I could see Camp Half-Blood. I could see the lake with its crystal clear water that I loved much. There were still some campers out on the water in their canoes. I saw Apollo's cabin practicing archery at the archery range, where almost all their arrows hit the bull's-eye. I could just make out the sword fighting arena in all its glory. I could see two campers dueling it out, parrying blow after blow. I could see Thalia's tree on the hill. The Big House was still there looking as peaceful as ever.

Even though everything looked normal and it was a nice day, everything seemed really dark. Just as I was going to turn to walk deeper into the woods, something caught my eye running towards the woods in the grass. It was a blonde girl that I could tell. As she got closer, I could see it was Annabeth looking as beautiful as ever.

As she stopped to look at me and I could see tears streaming down her face. Even though I really felt the urge to go and comfort her, I wouldn't. She had betrayed me. I looked into her eyes and I could see a deep sadness there which made me wonder.

"Percy, please take me back!" She cried, but I told myself I wouldn't respond. It didn't matter how hurt she was, she had hurt me on purpose by kissing him. I shook my head no, put my head down and turned to walk away. The last thing I heard from her was "I'm sorry!" but at this point it was over.

All I had on me was Riptide, the money I had in my room (which wasn't much), a flashlight, two blankets, a pillow, and the clothes I was wearing which included my Camp Half-Blood necklace. I fingered the necklace remembering all of the memories me and her had shared. I had walked for about a mile when I finally decided to make camp on the ground. I again stared up at the sky for the second time today, wondering this time why she would kiss him. I mean what was so great about him.

_\- Flashback to earlier today -_

I had been looking all over for Annabeth, wondering where she could be.

She wasn't at our usual meeting place on the beach. I searched the pavilion, the Big House, and I looked everywhere on the beach, yet she was nowhere to be seen. I decided that I should probably check her cabin to see if she was in there.

Today was anniversary of the day that I first met her. The day when I had woken up to a young beautiful blonde girl around my age, standing over me and telling me how I drooled in my sleep. The day after I had single handedly bested the Minotaur (not to brag our anything, but I was awesome, even back then).

I went to her cabin and opened the door as I had done a million times before, but what I saw in front of me felt as if someone had stabbed me through the heart, even though I had Achilles' invincibility. That person who stabbed me was Annabeth. She was lying on the bed and someone was on top of her. The kid had dark clothes on and had black hair. I soon figured out that it was my new least favorite Half-Blood Nico.

I dropped everything I had been carrying onto the floor (which had been items for a picnic I had been planning on going on with her). Nico stopped kissing her and turned to look at the door.

What I saw on his face first was surprise because I don't believe he thought I was going to catch them. Annabeth then asked. "Why did you stop?" She then turned to face the door and I then saw the same surprise appear on her face, which quickly turned into relief which surprised me.

"Hey Annabeth, I had just come over to ask you if you wanted to go on a picnic to celebrate the day we met, but hey, it seems like you're busy, so I'll just be going." It was hard for me to form any of the words that I spoke. I was so heart broken.

Nico got off Annabeth and just stood off to the side awkwardly. Annabeth cried, "Percy I'm sorry! Please don't go! Can't we still go on the picnic, with just us?" I looked at her as if she was insane. "For a daughter of the wisdom goddess you're not very bright. I forgot you're a blonde because you're pretty damn fucking stupid to think that after I catch you making out with our friend here, when you're my girlfriend, I'm just going to be like, 'Sure lets go have a picnic'? Fuck that Annabeth! I'm not doing anything with you anymore because matter of fact, were through.

I spoke those words to her as if I was throwing knives at her. She started crying even harder and truly I didn't care. Her cheating on me was 1,000 times worse than the feeling of holding up the world.

I left the room, thinking about how if I couldn't trust Annabeth (because I couldn't), then I couldn't trust anybody.

_\- Flashback to present -_

I made a fire and right before it became too dark to see, it had started to rain. I made a shelter with my pillow and two blankets under a tree. I had decided to make camp next to a stream in case I needed water.

I lie there on the ground with one blanket underneath me, one on me, and my pillow against a tree. I sat there staring at a picture of me and Annabeth. She was kissing me on the cheek and I was smiling, happy to be with her while I had my arm around her waist, pulling her close. I smiled at the memory. That smile quickly faded with me knowing how she had cheated on me. I wanted to cry but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. For my own sake, I couldn't cry, no matter how bad it hurt.

The branches of the tree hung low along the outside, making it hard to see through, I could see the creek nearby and I could see a bit of the opposite bank.

About 30 minutes later as I was getting ready to nod off, I heard a noise on the opposite bank off the creek. I could hear someone drinking water out of the tiny stream, yet I couldn't see them. I slowly and quietly untangled myself from my blankets and figured, 'I don't know who this is and it could turn out to be an enemy'. So I decided I would go behind the tree and sneak out through the branches and turn and face this person. I did just that. As I was going to round the tree branches, I saw a flash of braided auburn hair. I drew Riptide and clicked it to turn it into a sword. I rounded the bend and was surprised to say the least.

"Hello my brave one, I have missed you."

**Author's note: Ha, I'm sorry but I had to end there it was getting kind of long and I think a cliff hanger is a great way to end the first chapter. Thanks and drop a review of your ideas if you want them in the story and to tell me how you feel the first chapter was. I think the start to this was way better than my other story. Anyway, PM me and tell me how I did. Thanks and I hope you Enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2 Really Zeus?

Chapter 2: Really Zeus?

**Author's note: I really am happy you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I wish that I could only have your guy's opinions at this point. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Percy's POV:

At first I was completely surprised to say the least, to see Calypso standing in front of me.

After I got over the initial shock, I was completely and utterly pissed. At Zeus for allowing her to leave Ogyia right now, Aphrodite for having Annabeth and Nico kiss (which I guess isn't all her fault, but still I'm gonna blame her) and have Calypso randomly stumble across me on this vast planet, The Fates for being so sick and twisted to make my life a living hell, Annabeth for betraying me, and everyone else for not understanding how I felt.

I capped Riptide and did a double take and looked Calypso over once (okay maybe a few times but she looked seriously beautiful).

She was wearing a white jacket with a nice white T-shirt underneath that really complimented her hair. Her Auburn hair was pulled back into a braid that flowed down her back. She had jeans on and these white boots that really pulled the outfit together. She looked extremely stunning.

"H-how did you get off Ogyia?" Was the first thing I could say that wouldn't make me sound completely stupid.

She laughed and replied, "Why aren't you at your camp?"

I really didn't feel like replying to that question. She jumped over the little creek and walked over to where she stood right in front of me.

She then asked, "Why don't we go over to your little camp under the willow tree and talk, okay?" "Fine by me." I replied.

It was still raining as it turned to night.

"We should start a fire." She proclaimed. "But it's raining." I said. "How about we make the fire under the willow tree? We can make a small fire so that we don't send the tree up in flames."

I agreed with her because it was a cool summer night in the state of New York. We gathered firewood and created the small fire.

Now some of you guys may be wondering why I didn't just go back home to my apartment with my mom and Paul. Well I didn't really feel like telling anyone about Annabeth and knowing my mom, she would try to get us back together because she thought we were perfect together. I also didn't go home because I needed time to coup with this alone.

After we got the fire going I sat back down on the blanket with my back against the tree. I gave the other blanket to Calypso and she spread it on the ground right next to mine. We were both facing the fire as she started to talk.

"Percy, why aren't you at camp?" I really didn't feel like answering her question because what Annabeth did still deeply pained me. Yet I also felt as though she needed an explanation. "Girl troubles, that's all." I said as if it were an everyday thing. "Did Annabeth do something?" "I guess you could say that." was my response.

She turned from looking at the fire and regarded my face with her beautiful features. "Percy, did she hurt you or break up with you?" I turned to her and replied, "Yes and no. Gods! Why do you even care anyway?" She looked hurt a first but quickly rebounded. She put her hands on my face and pulled herself closer. We were eye to eye and I couldn't get over the fact about how beautiful she looked. Her eyes were pretty but I missed Annabeth's serious stormy gray eyes.

"Maybe I care because I love you. Did that ever cross your mind?" I knew she liked me a lot but it I guess never really crossed my mind that she could love me. "Do you want a serious explanation because I'll-"I was cut off before I could finish my sentence because she leaned in and kissed me. Her lips were warm and tasted sweet like cinnamon. The kiss was so enjoyable that I didn't want her to pull away, but she did anyway.

"So you were saying." Was the first thing she said after the kiss, with a cute smile. I explained to her how Annabeth had cheated while she told me she was sorry a billion times. I told her about how camp was doing and how the war with Kronos and his army had went. She seemed as though she already knew about the events that had transpired during the war. The whole while I talked she was lying against the tree right next to me with her head on my chest.

We both stayed like that long after I finished. Soon she drifted off to sleep and I could hear her quite breathing. She was so cute that I really didn't want to wake her by accident so I just stayed like that watching the fire.

As I could feel myself start to drift off I decided that I should probably put out the fire, so I summoned some water out of the ground to put the fire out. She stirred after I had put it out and looked up at me. "I'm sorry about Annabeth I truly am but maybe I deserve a chance. Do you think you could give me one?" I looked at the beautiful girl in front of me who could help me coup with my loss of Annabeth. Actually, she could be my Annabeth but not exactly the same. She was just as beautiful as Annabeth and had a great personality the same as she had.

I answered her question with, "I'll tell you in the morning, I promise." I could tell she didn't really like this answer but to give her hope I kissed her lightly on the forehead. I put my blanket on the ground and laid down on it. She got up as if to go and set the other blanket up but I wanted her to lay with me. I grabbed her hand and she turned to look at me. I patted the spot on the blanket next to me, indicating for her to lay with me. She smiled at the thought and did as I asked. I put the pillow on the ground for our heads to rest on and she pulled the blanket up to our waists.

"Where are we going to go in the morning?" Was the first question she asked after we were lying there staring into each other's eyes. I noticed how she said we as if we were definitely going were ever I decided to go together. I found this cute and smiled and said, "I have no idea yet. But I'll figure it out." She yawned and I could tell she was still tired. I pulled her closer and whispered into her ear and said "This is the first time I've ever actually slept with a girl." She pulled back a bit and smiled and then pulled in for another kiss that was just as good as the first. "Goodnight my brave one." And with that she fell asleep with her head resting on my chest. I put my right arm over her side and then started to think, should I get with this beautiful girl. Calypso was perfect (no beyond perfect), but I had just broken up with Annabeth. It didn't feel right to get with a girl the day I broke up with another so I decided I would just wait until the morning and decide then. I definitely had feelings for Calypso because she had nourished me back to health and got me back to the mortal world. I didn't know what to do because I was to mentally exhausted to think right. I had questions to answer such as 'Should I get with Calypso?', 'Where should I go?' , 'How did she get off Ogyia?' even though I thought Zeus had everything to do with the last question. I guess I'll just figure it out in the morning and I went to sleep on that note.

I awoke to see a beautiful blonde girl standing over the both of us. She had a Camp Half-Blood T on and she looked almost as good as Calypso but she seemed more, I don't know, what's the word I'm looking for. I guess you could say she looked more natural. As my vision clear I was surprised to say the least.

"Hey Seaweed brain. I came to say I'm sorry but it looks as though you're busy."

**Author's note: Okay, which chapter so far was better? First or Second. I enjoyed writing both but this one gave off way more of a romantic feel. Now I'm gonna need your guy's opinions on this. Do you want Percy to hook up with Calypso or get back with Annabeth. This was supposed to originally be a Percabeth story but I will gladly change it if you guys want. Thanks and I hope you Enjoyed! Drop a review with your ideas and thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3 If only he knew

Chapter 3: If only he knew

**Author's note: I didn't get that many people's opinions so on what should happen so for now I guess I'm going to surprise everybody. Thanks and Enjoy (and I'm really grateful for all these great comments though and thanks for all the views, we already have 350! Great job guys). Also, if you didn't know Janus is the God of doorways and choices. His name normally comes up when you have to choose between one choice and another.**

Annabeth's POV:

(Now I can also bet some of you were wondering why it said Percy's POV if it was only coming from his point of view. Well I guess now you know that other characters are going to get a shot with the story line)

_-The day Percy dumped Annabeth-_

I had just woken up and I was really happy for today. Today is was the anniversary of the day that Percy and I met.

I never really knew why I told him he drooled in his sleep. I guess I thought it was cute then and still do to this day.

I rolled out of bed and onto my feet. I went into the bath room and got ready for today. I let my hair hang loose not in its usual ponytail because I knew that Percy likes when it hangs loose (why I don't know).

I opened the cabin door and walked outside. I looked around for Percy but guessed he was still in bed and I knew I would probably see him today so I decided to wait till later to talk with him.

I went to get my food at the pavilion and found that everyone at camp was basically already there (except Percy, why? Again I didn't know).

I ate with my cabin like I usually did and then headed with them to or first daily activity. We had archery first which isn't one of my strong suits. I'm just not a big fan of sitting in the back and mowing monsters down while everyone else is up in the front risking their lives to fight the monsters in hand to hand combat. Not that archery was easy and you definitely could still get killed, but I was more of a dagger girl if you know what I mean.

After four more stations we headed to lunch and I still hadn't seen Percy at this point. I don't know why I hadn't seen him around yet and I truly wanted to see him and his beautiful sea green eyes and his messy hair that just couldn't be combed into submission.

I figured I might as well find him and I told my brothers and sisters I was going to go look for him a while. They said okay and I left them to go find him. I checked the beach which was probably his favorite spot on Long Beach Sound.

He wasn't there and then I turned to leave the beach and I walked into somebody I didn't expect to see. I guess Nico had decided to visit Camp again.

"Hey Nico. How's it going?" I asked. "Pretty good. Why aren't you at your stations?" "I went to look for Percy was my reply. "Have you seen Percy anywhere?" I asked. "No I haven't. Maybe he's at your cabin looking for you." Was his response. "Yeah, maybe he is. Let's go check."

We walked to cabin six and when we got there I opened the door and walked in. "Percy, are you here?" There was no response. None of my brothers and sisters were in the cabin because they were all at the daily activity they were doing. I heard the door shut behind me and I turned to see that Nico had shut the door and walked in. "Why'd you shut the door Nico?" I asked wondering why he did it since we were just about to leave not finding Percy in here.

He said, "I thought you and me need to spend some time together." I looked at him and found a smile playing out on his lips.

I walked up to him and slapped him. "I'm dating Percy and you know that. Plus, not to be rude Emo boy but I'm not into the whole darkness thing. If you want a girl then go find someone else. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find Percy." I knew Nico was a horny little shit but I didn't think he would actually make a move on me. I walked toward the door but he slide in front of me blocking my path.

"Ok listen Annabeth, I need to kiss you, I must find out if I have actual feelings for you or not. I am really confused and I need to get this out of the way. Can you please just help a guy out?" I shuddered at the thought of kissing this guy when I was with Percy. "Nico I'm sorry but you're going to have to figure this out on your on." Was my cool reply to his stupid question.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't want to have to do this." He put his hands on my upper arms and pulled me close to kiss me. I didn't think he would actually try to kiss me so I guess I was a little taken by surprise. His lips found mine and I felt as if I was kissing death. Partly because that's what he smelt like and because his lips were cold and not anything like Percy's. I immediately stared to resist but he was stronger than me and I soon found the harder I struggled the more he kissed me.

**Author's note: Ok guys, I really am not enjoying writing this scene and you must excuse me if it isn't that great. When I was planning out this story I didn't really get to who she would cheat on Percy with and why. This is kind of thrown together and I am really not a big fan of Nico and his anti-socialness so I really don't enjoy writing about him making out with I guess you could say normally, the loyal Annabeth Chase. I see him as someone nobody really wants to be with. So yeah excuse me if this little kissing scene doesn't live up to par.**

He moved his hands down to my waist hoisted me up and threw us down on the bed. I didn't know when this was going to end and I felt as though he had soiled my mouth.

We had to have been kissing for at least three minutes which is a lot. Then I heard something thump to the floor.

Nico finally stopped kissing me and looked over toward the direction of the sound. I guess I was a little surprised that he stopped because I asked "Why did you stop?"

That was the stupidest remark I have ever made.

Percy then told me why he was here but I guess he thought I had intentionally cheated which entirely wasn't the case. He made some witty remarks about how I was stupid and he didn't care that I was in tears which when I normally cried, would bring him to his knees where he would then beg me to please stop crying because what hurt me hurt him just as much and he would then try his best to comfort me.

I thought about how he had seen this go down and I bet he thought I was a total cheat. Screw Nico. I vowed to myself that if I ever got back with Percy, I would never talk to him again.

Percy stormed out and I cried even harder. I ran up to Nico and slapped him as hard as I could and yelled, "Get out you piece of scum!" He left and after he did so did I racing to try and find Percy.

After he fled deeper into the woods I decided I would try and find him later. I was the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom but I had no idea what to do in this situation.

What if I don't get him back? I-I have to. I screwed up and know I have to figure out a way to fix this.

-_Back to really close to the present_-

I decided I would tell him the truth and show him how much I still loved him but when I turned up at his little campsite, I saw he was sleeping with a beautiful auburn haired girl who looked much like a Goddess. She resembled Artemis in her fourteen year old form but she looked older and I guess more natural. She was way prettier than I and I got immediately jealous.

How could Percy do this to me when we're dating? I thought it and immediately took it back as I remembered he broke up with me. As I saw Percy start to awake I walked over to where I stood looking over his back. He turned and at first looked completely like he was happy to see me. He gave me that crooked grin and I tried so hard to stay mad at him. Just when I thought he might have already forgiven me, realization dawned on his face. His faced turned to an upset one. He looked into my eyes and I swear I could read them and they were asking me 'Why? Why would you do this to me?' He didn't know and I guess I still expected him to know what happened so instead of immediately apologizing I made a witty remark that went along the lines of "Hey Seaweed brain. I came to say I'm sorry but it looks as though you're busy."

I his face then turned stone cold. I knew I shouldn't of said it but he was sleeping (I hope not in the way I'm thinking) with another girl. As I stepped back to give him some space to get up, he got up.

"How could you?" Were the first words that left his mouth, but I couldn't bear it any longer, I needed him back.

I stepped toward him and hugged him as hard as I could. I wept tears that told him I was truly sorry. He lightly put his arms around me and held me there. Normally he would be more passionate but I guess he didn't still fell right with me which I didn't expect him to.

"Annabeth just answer me this. Why did you kiss him?"

Just as I was going to explain Calypso started to awake and that's when shit got ugly.

**Author's note: I guess you could say Annabeth got out of character (OOC), but if you truly think back to the books, Annabeth did a lot of lovey duvey bull-shit before. I guess you could say that she is at an emotional high and she really wants (Work you damned keyboard! It won't let me type the word want. WTF) Percy back. Anyway I know this chapter isn't the best but Annabeth needs some love. I guess according to the review section which I really enjoy reading some of your guise's (that's what spell check told me to put) awesome comments, it's at a like 3:1 ratio of Percy getting with Calypso. Ouch! That must hurt Annabeth. That's why you don't cheat boys and girls because then you're picked on in Fan Fiction review sections. Anyway, next chapter should be out soon and this chapter will have way more drama and maybe a little bit of a surprise. Thanks to bambino01 for the great comments. Responding to his comment of 'Sleeping with Calypso and waking up to see Annabeth, nice.', I thought of it on the fly and most of the story is going to be like that. Four last things for you guys. 1). My friend said this story would be better with a lemon. Now I could bet some of you don't want that and don't want to read that shit so give me your opinions by PMing me or by reviewing. It doesn't matter I'll read it either way. 2). I want to know who has read this story at least two times. I'd be really grateful to know your insights on the story because I really have only read it like twice now (I now, I'm the author but I'm more into finished stories). PM me and tell me how I'm doing and if the story needs something else. And lastly 3). If any of you guys are writing your own Percy J Fan Fiction and you want more I guess publicity message me and if I read it and I think it's good I mention it to the viewers and tell them to go check it out. JK, 4). If any of you guys have a great story idea and you can't write it for some reason, send it to me in a PM and I'll try and help you out and see if it can be turned into a good Fan Fiction. Anyway I'm done now and I can't wait to see some of your guise's awesome flames in the comment section. I now this chapter did suck so it's okay, flame away. I won't take it to heart. Anyway, review and all that Jazz and I thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Decision

Chapter 4: The decision

**Author's note: I have been really active in the review section and if any of you guys ever have a question about the story, review and I will do my best to PM you the answer. I really am enjoying writing this story and I am also enjoying how much this story is getting viewed. In case you haven't heard in Chapter 2 to we had about 350 views and after I posted Chapter 3 the views (in less than 8 hours went up to 650!). Because I love the reviews and how many views we are pulling in I will definitely be continuing this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter where I think all the characters are going to be at emotional highs. Maybe some OOC but the story calls for some! Anyway, Enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

"Percy, who is this?" Was the first question her escaped her lips.

Annabeth stepped in and replied, "His girlfriend, that's who." I didn't like where this was going and I could tell this wasn't gonna end good for one of them because I'll have to shatter her heart.

"From what I heard," Calypso started now standing up, "That you are his ex-girlfriend."

"Why would you tell her about what happened Percy?! Who is this?" Annabeth half asked and half yelled at me.

**(Like I said OOC)**

I answered with "And how could you kiss Nico?! He is a fucked up little shit. I loved you Annabeth, and you did this to me. I also wanted to add and answer your question, Annabeth meet Calypso, and Calypso meet Annabeth." I knew Annabeth was surprised when you first heard her Calypso's name but soon recovered and her face turned to steel.

"You don't know what happened with Nico! I didn't try to kiss him! He forced himself onto me I swear!" She cried and when I made her cry it always felt as if Mike Tyson had hit me with all he got. I hate to see her cry so much it makes me want to beat the shit out of who ever made her tear up. This time it was me but I had my reasons.

"Annabeth, when I showed up, you said 'Why did you stop?' to Nico. That must've meant you liked it."

"No I thought he was actually going to rape me Percy! You don't even know how scared I was. I was defenseless. I couldn't get him off me even if I tried my hardest. You saved me, once again." Her words got me to thinking. Maybe she didn't cheat on me, but truly I would never know the truth. If I ever saw Nico again he would definitely be dead after I got him too spill his guts. That little fuck tried to rape Annabeth. My Annabeth!

Wait, no. I'm still mad at her and I can't trust her. I stepped back so I could view both of the drop dead gorgeous girls. Annabeth looked beautiful even though she had tears streaming down her face. Her amazing stormy grey eyes stared into mine, pleading for forgiveness. Calypso stood next to the temporary blanket bed, looking just as good as she had yesterday. Her eyes meet mine and I stared into the deep dark pupils. They said everything in one word, 'Choose'. She looked on the verge of tears and I could tell that she thought she knew who I was going to pick, but I don't know now. This wasn't a five year part of my life choice. No, this was a life decision. I would probably end up spending the rest of my life with whoever I picked, and at the moment, I didn't want to pick. I didn't want to have girls in my life.

That didn't mean I wanted a guy in my life because I, in no way shape or form felt attracted to men.

Annabeth had been at my side since the beginning. Sometimes she would be kind of annoying or too smart but that was one reason I loved her. She always looked beautiful and didn't have to wear makeup like some sluts I know (Drew). She was natural. She had this air about her that always drew me into her and made me want to do everything I could to protect her. She was what some would say the true state of perfection.

Calypso on the other hand was flawless. She was another version of Aphrodite, yet she hadn't had children yet and she didn't come from the sea. She had nourished me back to health even when she knew I would end up leaving her to go back to Annabeth who would end up not expressing her true feelings for another year. Calypso had wanted me then and she still wanted me then and she wasn't afraid to show it, unlike Annabeth.

"I-I..." started but was quickly cut off by both of the girls asking, "Yes?" I continued, "I can't choose give me some time to myself. Both of you meet me back here by sunset." "Okay" they both replied sounding relieved yet upset that I hadn't yet chosen.

I walked off in the opposite direction of camp. I hoped the little stream and walked further. I found another little stream with a log next to it I sat on the log and stared into the crystal clear water. "Dad, I need a little guidance. I don't know who to choose. Can you give me your opinion?" There was no response and I took this as him saying 'You're on your own son', like always.

I sat there for hours and thought over who I would choose. I thought about my memories with both of them. I had way more memories but I had spent how much more time with her. I weighed the god and bad memories for both of them. The sun was starting to set so I decided to start my trek back to our make shift campsite.

The most intimate I had gotten with Annabeth is a kiss on the lips and I didn't really expect anything more. Last night I slept with Calypso and it felt good to have someone else lying next to me while I was asleep. I decided and I would tell her I'm sorry as many times as I could but I had to give her a chance. She deserved it for everything she has done for me.

Arrived there and found that they were both there sitting across from each other at the fire. I saw Annabeth and walked over to her.

Her hands were wrapped around her knees pulling them close to her body. Her eyes were closed and tears were still spilling down her face. "She was whispering something to herself that sounded like 'Please, I can't lose him." I crouched down next to her and looked over at Calypso. She was watching and I could tell she was about to start weeping because tears were now flowing openly down her cheeks. I can't believe I was about to do this to her. What type of a cruel monster am I. Annabeth opened her eyes and looked into mine. There was hope in there and yet she still didn't know what I was about to do. "Annabeth, I'm sorry for everything." I hugged her close and I felt her arms wrap lightly around me. She started weeping tears I guess she still didn't know what I was to do because she just kept crying. Calypso was also having=g a crying fit all on her own and I felt horribly bad.

"But I am truly sorry for this." I continued. I pulled back and stared into her eyes which were still stormy clouds of confusion. I kissed her on the lips as passionately as I could knowing this would be the last time. Calypso was really balling now but it didn't matter. Soon it would be over. I pulled away from our passionate kiss and our embrace and said "But it's over."

**Author's note: Did I confuse you guys enough. I deserve a billion pats on the back for confusing the literal shit out of you. So there you go guys! Post your reactions to the end in the review section and I'll read it. If any of you guys have any ideas on how I should continue this story post them because I already fell my serious case of writer's block coming on. Review favorite and all that jazz, and see you next time (p.s. I deserve two rounds of applause because I got two chapters up in one day and because I got this one done in an hour tops. Thanks again for all the support so far and I can't wait to talk to you next time! ; )**


	5. Chapter 5 Horrible News

Chapter 5: Horrible News

**Author's note: I wrote this the same day as the last two. If I didn't post it that day it's because I felt that I should space them out and I guess I'm sorry. Review and all that good stuff. The last chapter didn't get like any love for like the whole first hour. Maybe that's because I posted that one after my other one, but hey I wanted to try it out and to see how it went. Now let's get back to the hopefully long anticipated finish to the cliffhanger that was chapter 4.**

**Recap: Percy chose to give Calypso a chance because she never cheated, even though if we get down to technicality, Annabeth never cheated in the first place, but who cares about technicality.**

I was laying in the bed that Calypso and I had purchased for our new apartment. My and Calypso had paid first month's rent this morning.

I missed her when she went shopping or off to work (yes we had to get jobs, I know it sucks) and I really miss having her right at my side. She was still there to comfort me during the nightmares, which was a relief.

Recently a new one had started to occur where I would see Annabeth kissing someone else, then we would break up and I would start to date someone else. Oh, but the only thing about that nightmare is that it wasn't a dream it was reality.

Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to catch you up to where we are now. Let's go back a bit so you can more in depth understanding of what happened.

_-Three days ago, the choice-_

"What? You chose her?" She cried as she pulled a bit farther away from me. "How could you, I never even actually cheated." She said it as if she couldn't believe I hadn't chosen Calypso, and part of me wanted to be with her but the other half now knew that I would never be able to get that image of her kissing Nico out of my head and the idea that she could cheat for real. I loved her but I knew Calypso would be way more loyal.

I turned to Calypso to see the most dazzling smile spread across her face (which was still red from crying). I told myself I would comfort her later after I took care of Annabeth.

I turned back to Annabeth and grabbed her hand. I knew I shouldn't be doing this but this was the only way I could think to comfort her. "Annabeth, I can't be with you anymore. Part of me will never trust you again and for that I am sorry. I still love you, but I can't... I can't... we didn't work and for that I am as sorry as a man can be, but I am sending you on your way. I do and always will love you but were over." I kissed her hand and I then pulled her head close and I kissed her on the cheek. I pulled away and stood back up. She was heartbroken, that much I could tell. I will definitely miss her beautiful blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders.

She stood and looked me in the eyes. "I won't ever find another, I promise you Percy. I won't give up on us." She turned to start walking out from under the willow but I said, "I'm done with us and you should be too. I don't want you to have false hope. I'm sorry Annabeth." She turned one last time to look at me and gave me a smile that told the other half of my heart that was broken over her that everything would be all right. She said, "I'm not done with us Percy and I'll wait as long as it takes. When you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there for you." And with that she walked off toward camp. She called over her shoulder and said, "I'll tell Chiron that you'll be on your own now and that you're safe." That was the last time I saw her. I still miss her and her princess curls that went great with her stormy gray eyes.

After that I went over to Calypso. She was still an emotional wreck, which was understandable since nobody had ever decided to stay with her and this is the first time. I picked her up off the ground and just held her. She wept for a while but soon she was just sniffling.

She whispered in my ear and said, "I love you so much Percy." She pulled back again and leaned back in to kiss me passionately. She still smelled and tasted of cinnamon, which I felt was awesome that she could maintain that smell even though she hadn't bathed or scented up in at least a day.

I pulled us over to our little makeshift bed and I gently laid her onto the ground. We were still kissing and it was really one of the best kisses I've ever had in my whole life. I pulled out of it so I could look down at her. I was lying over her and I looked into her red yet beautiful dark eyes.

I got my hand and wiped a tear off her cheek. She smiled and I thought I had made the right choice, but still, my heart hadn't yet decided. I placed my forehead gently against hers and I closed my eyes. I was mentally exhausted and I just wanted to go to sleep.

I rolled off of her and I just looked up at he tree above us. She slipped her hand into mine and I rolled back over so I could look at her. She gave me a small smile that made my heart flutter. She was perfect and I knew that with all my heart. I made the right choice. I pulled her closer and held her in my arms long after she had fallen asleep.

_-Back to the present-_

Calypso was at work and I was at home because I had the day off. I worked at this surf shop down the street. Calypso got a job as a waitress, which really didn't suit her. Even though she said it would work and she would work any job for me, I knew she hated it. I want her to have a job she is going to enjoy, not something she didn't really like that paid almost nothing.

I rolled out of bed and saw it was 9:00. That meant Calypso had left an hour ago to get to work. I was just making my coffee when I heard the home phone ring. I picked it up.

"Son," a mysterious voice said. "Are you Calypso's boyfriend?"

"Yeah," I replied wondering what this was about. "What's up?"

"I'm calling you from the hospital down the street. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but we have Calypso hear in the hospital." With those words I dropped the phone and stumbled backward. How could this happen to me? I don't even know what type of condition she's in and yet I'm really scared. The Gods have a lot to do with our lives (Aphrodite has a lot to do with mine because she decided to take special interest in my love life), and most of the time when they meddle, it turns out really bad. I didn't feel optimistic about this. I grabbed a jacket and ran out the door.


End file.
